Goodbye
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Wyatt and Chris s goodbye Warning suicidal themes


**Goodbye **

**Author notes:**

**I do not own Charmed or any of his caracthers –(wish I own Drew Fuller or Wes Ramsey but sadly no)**

**This story deal with suicidal themes so you´re warn if you read this.**

"_**There´s nothing I could say to make you try and feel Ok **_

_**And nothing you could do to stop me feeling the way I do**_

_**And if chances should happen that I never see you again **_

_**Just remember that I´ll always love..."**_

**Parkview cementery**

He never tough that we will be there to bury him, not him, he could n´t breath he was lost, in denyal, not him, not him, not him, not him, not him, his head was lost and his heart was broke, and his soul was with the person that they just bury.

Why him? That was the only question in his mind, he was strong, so what happened in his head to lead him to kill himself? Was he that lost? Still with him had the letter that he let him.

He still could remember the day he find his baby brother dead in his bathroom, Chris slide his wrist.

_**Three days ago**_

_Wyatt was in his college dorm when he feel it, something in his heart was telling that his brother was in troublem, he went crazy he start calling his family but they told him that Chris was just fine, that he went to take a bath but he knew, he felt it, so he orb to his brother´s bathroom and then he saw him._

"_mom, dad,Chris is dying"_

_When Piper and Leo hear his eldest son ran to Chris´s bathroom and that´s when they saw him, his son, his baby was lying in his brother´s arm who was trying to heal him._

"_dad help me"_

_But Leo knew, if Wyatt´s power didn´t help Chris it only meant one thing._

"_Wyatt you know that we..."_

"_No, don´t say that, no he is not dead, help me"_

"_Son, he knew what he was doing, he knew"_

"_No, he is gonna be fine, he is gonna be fine, he is strong, he travel back in time so save me he travel in fucking time to save me he is strong no, he is a figther, he would n´t leave me, no, no, no, no, no, Chris you need to breathe, please baby brother, please don´t leave me, no, no, no, I love you, please don´t leave me"_

_Piper was watching this numb she couldn´t move, no, she was dreamming not this was not real, her baby was not dead no, she was going to wake up any minute by the sound of her baby telling her that breakfast was ready, no, her son wasn´t dead, she got to believe that because if she didn´t she will die there, no her baby was OK, he wasn´t dead._

_Leo was holding his baby boy corpse and he didn´t understand anything why? Why this was happening? This had to be a nightmare no, no, no, no, no, no, his son was OK he wasn´t dead no, his son, his brave boy was not dead._

_No, fucking nightmare, no, his son, the man who travel back, the man who fought so hard to save his big brother was not dead, he didn´t kill himself, no, he was a good father this time so if his baby boy was having troublems this he would come to him, no, Chris was a Halliwell and they were figther he didn´t give up, no, this isn´t happening, his son was suppose to outlive him, he was destine to find a woman and merry her and have children making him grandfather no, his baby boy was not dead, this was an illusion and he was about to wake up._

_They call their family and cops and they take Chris body, they search his bedroom where they find it._

_Dear Wyatt:_

_Hi, big brother, is me Chris I think that my plan went OK then, I´m dead, I´m here sitting in my bed trying to find the word to express why, why I leave you this way, but I guess that I will never found it._

_I love you bro never doubt about that but I can´t keep doing this, it hurts to much I´m lost in so much despair and sorrow that I don´t know what to do and the problem is Wy that I can´t come to you, you can´t fix if you don´t know where´re you broken or you can´t fix what is so shatter that it just hold._

_I´m lost in dispair, I´m lost in a world of pain and nobody can help me._

_I know that you will be disappoint in me but I´m sorry, I can´t fight it any more._

_The darkness is surrounding me and I doon´t like darkness._

_Nothing is left for me, I just can´t find a meaning anymore, I´m so lost bro._

"_I´d be a better person on the other side I´m sure _

_You´d find a way to help yourself _

_Then find another door _

_So shrug off minor incidents _

_Make us both feel proud_

_I just wish I could be there to see u through..."_

_I was just reading this and It seem to fit us, to fit me._

"_You always were the one to make us stand out in the crowd _

_Though every once upon a while your head was in a cloud _

_There´s nothing u could never do to ever let me down _

_And remember that I´ll always love you..."_

_I love you bro, never forget that, my love for you is out of doubt I´m sorry is I fail you by giving up, forgive me but understand me, I can´t._

_Getting my old memories back was break for me this life doesn´t seem fair to me, I lost so much and gain so much, but the heaviness is overwhelming and is killing me._

_I´m writing to you because you´re the only constant in my life, there´s only one thing It never change and It was my love for you._

_I love you bro and like the song said._

_Make us both feel proud__, because I will be there to see you through...in a way or another._

_Chris._

_Pd: tell mom and dad and the others that I love them so much and I´m sorry if I let them down._

**A year later **

With the letter in his hand Wyatt was holding the bottle, he had a decision made, he just couldn´t live anymore, he didn´t belong to this world he try, he try to move on and be happy for his brother, for his family, for those who depend on him, but he was done, life was nothing for him anymore, he lost the only person who matter to breathe...his baby brother and he try but Chris was the strong one, not him.

He had a desition, he had now a place to go, a person to find...his baby brother, he just couldn´t stand to be away from him anymore, life was nothing without the other part of your soul.

He puts the two letter and then cast the spell for stopping his family for finding just like his brother did, and he just waits, he waits, and then he sees him, his baby brother again.

"Never said goodbye to me anymore, Chris"

"Welcome Wy, I miss you"

Piper found his older son two days later and in the meddle of her grief she understood, Wyatt´s smile and her serenity, her boys were together again.

"I love you both" and for a moment she could fell he boys with her again, just for a moment.

The end


End file.
